


The night they met

by Maeglin_Surion



Category: Wanted (2008), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Wanted (2008) Fusion, Charles is an Assassin, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Erik is a Bartender, First Kiss, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wesley Gibson is Charles Xavier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: An unknown guy has been sitting at Erik's bar for at least an hour and Erik hasn’t noticed him move or drink or make a sound, until…





	The night they met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/gifts).



> Hello there!
> 
> This is my first attempt in English :') Thank you [Nalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou) for re-reading ♡ Any remaining mistake is mine.  
> This text is a gift-fic for Lanae as a part of the [Valentine's Day & White Day Event](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/180169/175510026/1/Saint-Valentin-2019) of the Collectif NoName.  
> The only rule was that the fic shouldn't be more than 500 words long... it's frustrating, but it's like that!  
> Lanae, I pretty like Charles and Erik like this and I hope you'll like it, too.

Standing behind his counter, Erik was wiping the glasses. It was a quiet Wednesday night. There were only some students getting ready to leave and a single guy. He has been sitting at the bar for at least an hour and Erik hasn’t noticed him move or drink or make a sound, until…

“I made a huge mistake,” he said suddenly, looking straight at Erik.

His voice was soft and warm, and its surprised Erik. Nevertheless, it was also a bit hoarse, as if he hadn’t spoken for hours, or days.

Erik froze. He wasn't used to be spoken to, and maybe he had just imagined it. The stranger was watching him, though, his eyes piercing through him, unblinking.

“You said you made a huge mistake,” Erik repeated.

The deep blue eyes were still looking into his soul and Erik was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

“Yes. A huge, awful mistake.”

Erik didn’t answer. He was drowning in the ocean blue of the stranger's eyes. He seemed young, maybe twenty-five, thirty years old at most. His mid-length hair was slightly tousled, as if he had too often ran his fingers through it. He was wearing a black leather jacket on a white tank top. He looked tired, with big dark circles around his eyes, making their colour even more unreal. His lips were red, deliciously red. Erik swallowed.

 _He looks so lost. Oh, God, the depth of his eyes is really amazing..._ Erik thought.

“I don’t want to know what kind of mistake you did,” Erik said. “Not now. Tomorrow. Maybe.” He had just put down his tea towel and was looking at the guy straight in the eyes. The bar had emptied, it was time for closing. They were alone.

The stranger looked around, discovering the empty room. Guilt was no longer darkening his pupils, replaced by a mutinous flame that shone magnificently while he turned back to Erik.

He needed it. He needed _him_. They needed each other. Erik leaned over the counter to grab him at the collar and brought him to his side. The stranger brutally passed over the counter and trapped between the wood and Erik's passionate lips on his. Erik's hands struggled to slip under his clothes, pulled on the belt to open it.

“What’s your name, Liebe?” Erik requested. He couldn’t help himself to ask.

“Charles.”

His voice… again…

“Charles…” Erik repeated. “This… _This_ is not a mistake.”

“No, it’s not.” Charles agreed.

With passion, he grabbed Erik’s neck and pulled, lifting himself to sit on the bar, pants at the ankles, legs apart and Erik in between. Erik against him, plastered against his curves, caressing his skin… Charles tilted his head back and closed his eyes, smiling sensually.

“Oh my Go…”

“Shhh, Charles,” Erik whispered, breaking the kiss for a second and looking at him. “I’m Erik.”

“I know.” Charles said eerily. “I know who you are.”

Then Charles started kissing him again, deeply, slowly. This night, nothing else had to exist.


End file.
